


Shit that flies around in Moggs brain

by FoxDesu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxDesu/pseuds/FoxDesu
Summary: Various drabbles and short stories featuring but not limited to my characters, and katsuncurry's characters, ill update this as i go on and eventually create a featured list of all the characters who are mentioned and their respective owners.





	1. File folders:1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: This takes place at some point in time after Marshall started working at the academy, but before the bug outbreak incident and the Simone incident.

_Monday - (night time)_

   Mars watched his subject from the safety of the shadows intently with wide unwavering eyes like a vulture. After spending a few days at the academy and having officially taken over the lab as his classroom. The solemn demon had updated his file folders on each of the teachers and students at the academy with information that now included nicknames, basic relationship charts, schedules, and abilities, as well as any and everything else he observed.

   Asides from his sister, and his cousin Toto, there was only one other person he would deem remarkable in anyway. In front of him was an opened file folder with a fairly decent amount of papers inside of it. Peeking above the rest of the white leaflets was a paper with no heading, however the visible text on the aforementioned page read the following in neat cursive writing:

> _Name: “Lui” Louis Lucious | Sex: Female Gender: Male | Height: 5’7 | Age: 26 | Species: Demon/Angel hybrid_

   Watching, writing, he picked apart his ‘prey’ down to the molecular level, as he watched them sleep. The way they hardly seemed to toss or turn in bed. The gentle rise and fall of their chest, and the way their hair fell just so on their face. Utterly useless information, he scolded himself. Not to mention that this is the 3rd time he made a detailed report of lui sleeping. Why? ....

   His pen hovered above the page as he stared blankly ahead of him, letting the simple question hang in the silent darkness like a suicide victim from noose. A sudden familiar feeling of frustration washed over him, his body still and his face emotionless. The paper he was just writing on now shredded and fluttering about the still air like confetti at a sick party. With his mood now sour he turned his attention to something else, the file folder shuffled its own papers back in order and put its self away.


	2. Crocodile Tears (Anti&Louis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis instructs anti to kidnap a specific woman for him to eat. Anti doesnt believe they are bad so he lets them go. Louis stops helping Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the original rushed version that i posted in the server, and added more to it.

   Anti’s desperate pleas echoed through the hallways of Louis’ home followed by a noise similar to a cat clawing at the door and asking to be let in.

 

> “LOUIS LOUIS PLEASE p-PLEa s e louiS I-I DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UPSET IM S-s-s-sORRY!!!”

   His voice was shrill and fraught with desperation and fear. He’d been at this for days now, weeks even, doing small things to try and get his dear friends attention. Now here he was at his breaking point with tears streaming down his face. He’d been banging at this door in the dark hallway for hours, with nothing to show his friend was even home except the dancing light under the door to Louis’ study. He just wanted them to talk to him again. HE JUST WANTED THEM TO LIKE HIM AGAIN.

   Anti’s bruised and worn fingers began to bleed from being beaten and dragging against the now abused wooden study door. He must have done something wrong, whispered the stray voices in his head. Why else would Louis blatantly ignore him or snap at him when they were busy. Usually they addressed him oh so sweetly, with a tired smile and a friendly face and asked him to wait a few minutes, or if they could go and fetch something for him. Anti, seemed to shrink into himself.

   Sinking to the floor with snot running from his nose he cradled his splintered hands pathetically. Why, WHY, what did he do wrong??? How did he upset Louis so badly????? If he had to ask Louis what he did wrong then he was surely a miserable excuse of a friend. He shouldn’t have been such a bother to Louis in the first place. He should have kept checking if they needed things and just asked less questions. Like that lady louis told him get- He shouldn’t have let that lady go, HE SHOULDN’T HAVE LET THEM GO! Louis said they were bad, he should have just took their word for it and brought them to him. He can’t trust anyone else but Louis anyhow what was he thinking???? They probably set him up. They probably pretended to be nice because they knew he was watching! THEy probably cried bECause they kNEW-they KNEW he would let them go if they cried. THEY KNEW Louis would hate him for it too!!!

   He spoke again with his face to the floor. His throat was raw from hours of screaming, now it was barely above a whisper.

 

> “I’m sorry, I was wrong louis, im so sorry..”

   He whimpered straining his splintered bruised fingers as far as he could under the door. He felt so exhausted, so broken, so…lost. He hadn’t eaten or slept like he was supposed to without Louis there at his side. He wanted-no he needed Louis. Without them he didn’t know what to do anymore.

 

> ”Please Louis…y-you can Ea t me instead!! I-I’ll Chop myself up and make it easier for you…please. I-i-I’ll do anything!!!”

   Anti’s sobs quieted as footsteps neared the door, the door opened shining a crack of light into the hallway. Louis gazed somberly at Anti with slightly puffy eyes as if he had too had been crying. However unbeknownst to the miserly demon the only tears Louis knew how to cry were crocodile tears. Groveling at Louis’ feet, Anti stared up at them from his fetal position with reddened teary eyes that were accented by dark baggy circles, likely from extreme lack of sleep and incessant nightmares. Louis opened the door all of the way allowing his miserable ‘friend’ to enter the study. Anti quickly scrambled to latch onto their legs, winding his tail around Louis’ ankles and burying their face in his knees. The demons exhaustion hitting him like a wave of bricks as he felt Louis’ comforting aura engulf the two of them. Anti feebly mumbled a desperate apology between hiccups and sniffles,

 

> “I-I w-was wroonngg..I’m s-sorry for hurting y-your…f-feelings Louis…”

   Louis’ calm yet somber voice broke the silence as he stroked the top of Anti’s head with his hands. His tentacles wrapping around Anti, rubbing their back comfortingly.

 

> “It’s alright friend, please don’t do it again ok? I would hate it if someone were to take advantage of you. Other people, their good at lying you know?”

   Anti could barely hold his eyes open, much less hold his head up as he nodded, getting dizzy from exhaustion. Louis smiled,

 

> “Lets get you to bed, ok buddy?”

   Galaxy tentacles gently pried anti from his legs and lifted the demons now light weight frail form. A pathetic shell of what weeks earlier was a stronger healthier, and semi confident individual. Anti clung to the tendrils like a koala, already dozing off in their grasp as Louis turned off the lights to the study. All according to Louis’ desires as the two traversed the hallway and disappeared around the corner.


	3. (Rad and louis) iffy drabble thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an idea thing of what sun was talking abt for louis kidnapping people he likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT SURE HOW IN CHARACTER THIS IS BUT I TRIED MY BEST. as i was writing this sort of took a life of its own

Rad stared apathetically up at the ceiling as he laid out in the middle of the floor of a dark room. His unfocused eyes were like that of a television without a signal, static snow danced endlessly in his sclera. His arms were folded over his chest rising and falling ever so slightly as he breathed. Although he appeared mostly alright, he could feel himself beginning to fall apart at the seams. He didn’t think they would keep him here for so long. He was getting tired, not only of this game he and Louis were playing, but from lack of proper sustenance as well. He could only go so long without being around people to feed off, or at the very least some type of electricity…

Rad’s head lolled to the side his empty gaze met the thick black electrical tape the lined the walls and floor. They crisscrossed the hardwood flooring in just a way, so that it marked out a pentagram in the center of the room. Tape lead out from under the door into the hallway as well, but the door was locked shut. He thought to himself, Louis should be coming back soon. There was once a time where that very thought filled him with a strange cocky sense of glee, Louis would come around and see the chaotic shenanigans he was up to and blow their top. However that was months ago, back when he periodically showed up just because he could and wanted to, but now they wouldn’t let him leave. At first they said it was to make sure they would stay out of his way. Now though, it was like they were making up a different excuse every week.

The familiar jingle jangle of Louis’ keys broke his train of thought. The door cracked open letting candle light further illuminate the room. First came Louis’ hand grasping a candle holder and then the rest of his body. The spectral way the candle illuminated their face gave rad a melancholic feeling. Without bothering to get up Rad despondently greeted them with sarcasm,

> “Candles again? Haven’t you ever heard of a flashlight…? This is the twenty first century you know…”

Louis sneered at them,

> “And here I thought that you were too caught up in your own little world to know what year it was, seeing as though you insist to used outdated terms and slang. Not to mention the horrendous way you dress.”

They used a starry blue tentacle to shut the door behind them in a fluid motion. In their tendrils they carried an elegant dining tray with hot food they had taken the time out to prepare themselves. Louis’ strikingly beautiful eyes pierced his own eerie empty ones sending a sudden chill down his spine. They flicked their eyes over to the rotting trays of uneaten food in the corner. Louis’ normally calm voice snapped, dripping with distain.

> “You wasted ANOTHER tray of food!!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH-”

Rad interrupted them,

> “I don’t need food.”

Louis’ eyebrow twitched,

> “What.”

Rad spoke again but an irritated static popped in his voice,

> “I said I don’t need food. I want to go.”

Louis let out a hollow laugh,

> “And let you get yourself in trouble before crawling back, then causing me an even bigger headache? I’m not an idiot, you’re better off right here where you are-”

Suddenly rad glitched in front of Louis’ face. It was driving him insane, nothing he tried to do to get out seemed to work. He was looking them right in the eyes with an incredulous wild expression.

> “ł ₵₳₦₮ ₮₳₭Ɇ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₳₦Ɏ₥ØⱤɆ ⱠØɄł₴, ł ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø ₲Ɇ₮ ØɄ₮. ł ĐØ₦’₮ ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø ₵Ø₥Ɇ ฿₳₵₭-”

Louis stared at him with bewilderment as he went off. His voice was grainy like audio from an old television.

> “Ɨ’Μ ŦƗŘ€Đ Ø₣ ¥ØỮŘ ₣ØØĐ-“

,Rad slammed the tray onto the floor, his form glitching sporadically.

> “₳₦Đ ₥Ø₴₮ Ø₣ ₳ⱠⱠ.”

,The color drained from his body as he grabbed Louis by the shirt and leaned in real close to them, looking at them with dripping black empty eyes.

> “͝I̗̝̜̭͇M̷̱͎̦̼̜̜ ̯̠̬̬̹͔͢TI̢̘R̭̺̼̖̰͕E̥͙̣͙̮̫̣D̺ ̖̮͉̤O̘̹͘F͕͔̘͉͢ ̴̣̖͙̥̜̤̫Y̟͝O̰̬̜̫-͔͙̟”

A spacey tentacle snatched Rad up by his throat, holding him up in the air and closing in around his throat, choking them. Louis calmly brushed a speck of dust off of his shoulder before looking up at them with an unreadable expression. He spoke sharply with an underlying snarl to his voice.

> “I keep you safe, feed you, and more and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY MY HOSPITALITY??”

There was a pregnant silence following the palpable tension in the room. Rad clawed weakly at the tentacles around his neck breathing hoarsely. The color returned to Rad’s form as he struggled in lui’s grasp. Their eyes trailed down to the prominent tent in Rad’s pants. Louis scoffed, his face set in a grimace.

> “You disgusting idiot.”

Louis threw them carelessly to the ground face first into the rotting food trays. The static demon gasped in as much air as he could. Taking his dirty shoe he wiped off the lunch he spent over an hour preparing on Rad’s pants.He turned on his heel and calmly walked towards the door. Rad shakily rose to his hands and knees his face was bruised and covered in rotting garbage. Opening the door Louis looked back at him one last time.

> “Hopefully you’ve learned your place.”

Rad lunged for the door just as Louis left, shutting it closed. From the hallway, following a solid thud you could see lights flashing from the under the door in a multitude of colors. A remote control pressed buttons on its own as rad scream out in excruciating pain. Louis walked down the hallway of the powerless house holding his candle as he turned the corner and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> note to sun: There's probably going to be more of these but i wanted to post them gradually as i get inspiration for them rather than all at once.


End file.
